


Lima.Oscar.Victor.Echo

by If_Ive_got_you



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Martin, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Virginity, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Ive_got_you/pseuds/If_Ive_got_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur discovers he's in love with Martin and gets the chance to act on this when they are forced to share a hotel room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you.

Arthur Shappey had never been in love, that is not until now. He’d thought that he had, first there’d been the girl with the buck teeth, then the one with the spots, and finally the girl with the gimpy eye. But what he’d felt then was nothing to what he was feeling now, towards Skip.

  
It all started two weeks ago; Skip had been really nice to him that day. First he had actually congratulated him for managing to subdue a particularly tricky passenger, and then he had defended Arthur when Douglas had started to mock his hat, again. Arthur hadn’t known what it was at first, he’d just got this really warm feeling when Skip talked to him, or looked at him, or even when they were in the same room as each-other. Then he’d got this really bad, confused feeling whenever a day, or even an hour, went past when he didn’t see Skip. Finally, after much deliberation, he’d realised that if all he wanted to do was be with Skip, and talk to him, and maybe even touch him if he was allowed, then he must be in love with him. Yes, that word sounded right, seemed to fit exactly how he felt. Love, what a nice word, what a nice feeling!

  
But the question still remained, did Skip love him? Arthur had never seen him take any interest in another man before and had heard him bemoan his lack of a girl-friend to Douglas on many occasions. But maybe that was just because he’d never tried it before, maybe Arthur could be the one to show him that he actually liked men, or at the very least Arthurs’.  
Arthur wasn’t quite sure how he was going to manage it though, as he wasn’t very experienced in that area. The most he’d ever done is been dragged around with girls to social events, where he had held their hands and occasionally been allowed to kiss them, not that he minded not doing any-thing else with them since it was always brilliant anyway. So he thought that with Skip he would just be extra, extra nice with him and try doubly hard to help him best Douglas.

 

* * *

 

It had not been a good day for Martin. First he’d woken up starving. There had been no money left for food after paying for the rent this month and he’d run out a day ago. Then the job he was meant to be doing with his van that morning had been cancelled, so food wasn't looking likely for another day at least. After that he’d managed to lose the whole cheese tray to Douglas after an ill advised bet on chicken, and now this.

  
Apparently, as Carolyn had said over the phone, there hadn't been enough money in the budget to afford three hotel rooms so there were only two, a single and a twin. Douglas had declared that he wouldn't sleep in the same room as Martin or Arthur, and had proven it by winning yet another bet; this one concerning monocles. So now Martin had to share a room with Arthur, which wasn't so bad in itself, but he was already holding back tears and he didn't want any-one to see him cry.

  
Arthur, on the other hand, was ecstatic this was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. Him and Skip alone in a room, with beds, it was perfect! They had arrived at the hotel quite late and, since they had already eaten on the plane, went straight to their rooms; Douglas smirking to himself as he went. Martin and Arthur's room was simple; two small single beds with a tiny en-suit. Martin made a bee-line for the bed farthest from the door and sat facing the window, with its curtains already closed, hiding his face as tears had already begun to pool in the corners of his eyes.

  
‘It’s not that bad Skip.’ Arthur commented jovially, following Martin in and closing the door. There was no reply and now Martin’s shoulders were starting to shake and Arthur realised that he was crying. He was at his side in an instant, dropping his bag with a clatter. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to put his arms around Martin and pull his crying form into his chest.

  
‘Hey,’ Arthur said, subdued for once ‘what’s the matter?’ Martin looked up at him, slightly shocked, but not displeased about being held by Arthur, cheeks and eyelashes wet with tears.  
‘Oh, it…it’s nothing…’ he tried to sound nonchalant, but it didn't really come across since he was stuttering with tears. Arthur looked at him disbelievingly, he may be a bit slow with most things, but when it came to Martin he could be quite discerning. Martin saw that Arthur wasn't going to back down and with a huge sigh let it all pour out.  
‘Well… it’s just that I’m such a failure. I mean I can’t even afford to feed myself, and Douglas always outwits me and is a much better pilot than me. No-one will ever love me. And I didn't even get any cheese…’ then Martin’s tears really began to flow, great rivers down the side of his face, dripping onto his uniform, his sobs coming in great gasps. Arthur pulled him close again, rocking him gently, and Martin found himself nuzzling closer and burying his face in Arthur’s neck his arms wrapping around his middle. It was nice to have some-one to comfort him for once, instead of crying himself to sleep, alone, in a cold and damp attic.

  
Arthur, however, was shocked, he hadn't thought for a moment that Skip might really be depressed or sad and think that he was a failure and that no-one would love him. Then he realised that to make Skip feel better all he had to do was tell him that he loved him, because even if Skip didn't love him back he’d still know that there was some-one who really cared about him.  
‘It’s alright Skip. There’s no need to worry. I love you.’ Arthur said with a smile, as he gave Martin a squeeze. At this Martin stopped crying, shocked, and shakily brought his head up to look Arthur in the eye. He couldn't mean it could he? He didn't really understand what he just said... did he? I mean this was Arthur, _Arthur_ , he must just have meant love as a friend... right? But when Martin saw the look in Arthur’s eyes he wasn't so sure, it just looked so serious, so full of love and devotion.

  
‘Well Arthur... that's...ummm, that is to say' Martin faltered, unsure of how to continue, of how to let Arthur down gently, without crushing him, or losing a dear friend.  'I…I…I just mean…oh Arthur…I don’t…well…' his mind raced ' actually... I think I might…ummm, I think I might love you too…’ Martin sat stock-still, shocked at the words that had just come out of his mouth. But they had just felt so right, and now that he thought about it, yes he did love Arthur. It did make him happy when Arthur complimented him, tried to help him against Douglas, and was just near him; and maybe on days off he wasn't only missing flying he was also missing Arthur too.

With an ‘Oh Skip!’ Arthur’s lips came crashing down onto Martin’s in a tight, but still rather chaste, kiss. Martin, still overflowing with emotion, gave a small, startled, moan of appreciation which brighten Arthur and seemed to lend him courage as he slipped his tongue out and over Martin’s lips. The sensation sent a thrill through Martin who quickly opened them and found himself submitting fully to Arthur. It was strange, he thought, that some-one as unassuming as Arthur would be happy in the seat of control, but even though Martin would never admit it, he adored being dominated in the bedroom. The fact that it was Arthur in charge made him quiver inside and caused him to emit small mewing noise of desperation in his throat.

  
Arthur seemed to enjoy this noise immensely and nibbled down on Martin’s lower lip in the hope of eliciting it again. It worked and left Martin keening and pulling on Arthur’s shirt so that they fell back on the bed with Martin below, Arthur draped over him. Through this their lips didn't separate for a moment, and now Arthur’s tongue was probing the region behind Martin’s teeth with great vigor. Martin moaned breathlessly and bucked his hips up into Arthur’s. The friction of their erections rubbing together was bliss.

  
The feeling was so good and unexpected to Arthur that he moaned loudly ‘Oh wow. This is brilliant!’  
Martin smiled and a thought occurred to him,  ‘You have done this before, right? I mean with a women.’ He was suddenly concerned, desperate for more, but wondering if Arthur knew what to do, and not wanting to push too far if it was his first time.  
‘Oh, no Skip. This will be my first time with any-one.’ He saw a flash of uncertainty on Martin’s face ‘But don’t worry! When I first worked out that I was in love with you I did some research into how two men would do this, so I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing.’ He flashed Martin a grin and lent down into his bag.  
‘I even brought this!’ he said as he pulled out a bottle of lube with a flourish. Martin would have been tempted to laugh at the great confidence with which Arthur said all this, but he was so desperate for Arthur now that all he could think of was what they’d use the contents of the bottle for.

Martin let out another whine of desperation and shuffled his hips into Arthur, who seemed to take the hint and set the bottle on the bed-side table as he began to remove Martin’s and his own clothes. With only minimal fumbling they were soon both naked; Arthur had lain Martin out on the bed before him and had started to kiss and nip down his body.  
‘Oh, Arthur… oh please…’ Martin keened loudly as Arthur licked and nibbled at one of his nipples. Martin’s fingers were clutching tightly at the pillow above his head, his eyes were tight shut, and he was writhing slightly.  
Arthur very much liked to see Martin like this, not only was he beautiful, displayed fully before him with his perfect alabaster skin, but he also looked happy, if a little delirious.

Arthur then licked down his stomach, he would have liked to have spent a little more time on that area, but Martin was now bucking his hips with need. So Arthur, without any prelude, took Martin completely into his mouth in one sweep. Martin’s eyes flicked wide open, in surprise and the noise he made was priceless, a cross between shock and bliss ‘Oh God! Arthur! Wow!’ Martin arched his back and tried very hard to not buck his hips into the delicious moist warmth of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur then started to move up and down, nearly leaving Martin completely and then swallowing him again. Arthur held Martin’s hips gently but firmly, continuing his rhythm. Martin tasted too good and the noises he was making were so brilliant, the fingers of one hand were now gently entwined in Arthur’s hair, tracing abstract patterns and sending thrills down his spine. Martin's other hand reached above his head, gripping at the head-board for dear life. Arthur hummed happily around Martin, nearly sending him over the edge; it was just too good, too much.

  
Just before it was too late Arthur pulled away, leaving Martin reeling and bemoaning the lack of contact, they were both panting, hard. Arthur smiled at Martin 'So  are you alright to be on the bottom for the next part then? Because that’s the part I revised giving, as well as the bit I just did. And can I just say you taste brilliant!’ Martin thought he might just come there and then, he never thought that he’d find the word ‘brilliant’ so arousing. Also if Arthur was anything like as good as being on top as he was at blow jobs then Martin needed to be on the bottom. Just the thought of it made him moan aloud.  
‘Oh god, yes. Arthur, I need you now. _Please_.’ he moaned, barely coherent as he tugged at Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him down into a deep needy kiss that was all teeth and tongue, on Martin’s part at least. When they were both gasping for breath Arthur pulled away and smiled down at Martin ‘I think you’ll like this next bit’ he said gleefully. He then shuffled down between Martin's quickly spreading legs and began licking and sucking at his entrance. Martin gasped in surprise and instantly began writhing and moaning in pleasure ‘Oh God, Arthur!’ Arthur smiled to himself, then rolled his tongue and pushed inside Martin lapping as he went, practically causing Martin to go cross eyed.

‘Nnrrghh… oh god…oh Arthur…please…’ Martin was practically incoherent. And then Arthur reached for the bottle of lube...

***


	2. Arthur's surprising expertise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in Arthur and Martin's relationship.

Arthur, still kneeling between Martin’s open legs, poured the lube into his open palm and thoroughly coated the fingers on his right hand. He then brought his eyes up to his soon-to-be lovers’, allowing them to linger over his body as he did so, taking in his trim figure and alabaster skin. Martin, who had now shifted up the bed slightly, gazed back with an air of desperation and licked his lips.  
“Ready Skip?” Arthur asked gleefully, obviously excited about the next stage. Martin’s stomach fluttered and he nodded, breathless, keening quietly. He felt that if Arthur didn’t touch him again soon he might actually explode.

 

Arthur gently circled his slick forefinger around Martin’s entrance, eliciting a deep moan of need and relief. After a few moments he slowly began pushing inside. Martin gasped at the strange feeling and Arthur used his free hand to soothingly stroke the other man’s thigh. Ever so slowly and gently the first, then second knuckle slipped inside.  
“How does that feel, Skip?” he asked.  
“Good. Odd… but good…” Martin replied through panted breath, faltering slightly.  
“That’s brilliant Skip. I think this should make it feel even better!” Arthur said, smiling as he curved his finger, quickly, and oddly skilfully, finding Martin’s prostate.  
“Oh Arthur! God! That feels fantastic!” Martin moaned, his head thrust firmly back into the pillows, hands grasping at the sheets. Arthur grinned widely and continued stroking Martin’s sweet-spot, slipping in a second finger as he did.

 

Martin bit his lip, trying to marshal his thoughts in the mists of sheer pleasure that clouded his mind, “God!” he gasped yet again, looking at Arthur through heavily lidded eyes, “where did you learn to do this?”  
“Well, mainly on the internet, but I did have to practice on myself quite a bit as well.”  
Martin failed to hold back a deep and needy moan as he pictured the scene in his mind. Arthur all alone in his room at home, naked, fingers slick with lube. Laptop open on his bed, with an arm snaked behind his back, fingers pushing inside himself. Moaning wantonly, only stopping to read some more of the webpage, and hone his technique.

 

Martin was brought back to the real world as Arthur started to scissor his fingers, causing him to emit yet more delicious sounds. Arthur added a third, and final, finger and then, not being able to hold himself back anymore, lent over Martin and kissed him. Martin was pleasantly surprised by this additional contact and managed to detach one hand from the sheets to bring to rest in Arthur’s soft hair. Their tongues slid longingly over each other as Arthur’s fingers continued to move inside Martin. During a particularly successful movement of Arthur’s, Martin moaned and bit down playfully on Arthur’s lower lip, eliciting a reciprocal moan.

 

After a few minutes they were both forced to stop and come up for breath. Martin lay back heavily, panting, Arthur’s fingers still embedded inside him.  
“Right, I think you’re ready now Skip” Arthur puffed, still catching his breath “Do you feel ok to move on?”. He looked down at Martin who nodded desperately, barely able to stay in control.  
“Yes, God yes! Oh, Arthur… I… I need you… now” Martin whined, biting his lower lip. Arthur overcome by this show of need and desperation, found himself licking his lips. This small act nearly caused Martin to completely lose his mind and he keened again loudly. The usually oblivious Arthur got the hint and used the lube to slick himself up.

 

“Ok. Now Skip, just relax” he soothed as began to put pressure on Martin’s entrance. With minimal resistance, and a sublime moan from Martin, he began to slip inside. It was the strangest feeling Martin had ever experienced, but it was good, so good! He let out a long, low moan that lasted until Arthur had finished sliding in, who then stopped for a moment to let Martin adjust.  
“You still ok, Skip?” he asked. Martin gave a shaky nod, electrified by all the feelings coursing through his body.

 

Then Arthur gently started to move, slowly at first, but quickly building speed and depth. Martin’s legs naturally snaked around Arthur’s hips adjusting the angle so Martin’s sweet-spot was hit with every thrust. Martin moaned unabashedly pulling himself closer to Arthur clinging to his shoulders, digging his nails in, and rolling his hips with every thrust.  
Now it was Arthur’s turn to moan “Oh god, Martin! You feel brilliant!”. Arthur had known that it was going to feel good, but he’d had no idea just how amazing perfect it would be. They were a perfect fit for each other, moving as one, a real ‘beast with two backs’. Arthur could feel a deep warm sensation start to build in the base of his stomach, and he started to thrust faster.

 

The quicker thrusting paired with the fact that Arthur had just used his name finished Martin off, he had been surrounded by so many amazing sensations and couldn’t take it any-more. He saw stars and started to come, clenching tightly around Arthur and triggering his orgasm. Arthur moaned into the crook of Martin’s neck as he filled him completely.

 

They lay entwined with each other as they finished shaking and lay quietly for a moment, Arthur still inside Martin, bathing in their shared after-glow. Then Arthur gently pulled out, eliciting a keen from Martin at the emptiness, and encircled Martin in his arms, pulling the bed covers over them. He lay nose-to-nose looking at Martin, and then leaned in for a languorous, deep kiss. After a few minutes of lazy kissing Arthur nuzzled his face into Martin’s hair and kissed him softly on the neck.

 

“That was amazing, Arthur.” Martin said softly, still slightly out of breath.  
“It was brilliant, Skip. You were great!”  
“Thank-you” he replied slightly bashful at Arthur’s enthusiasm “but, there’s just one thing, Arthur.”  
“What’s that?” he asked, brow furrowing.  
“I am NOT telling your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any errors in the text. 
> 
> Also let me know what you think should happen next! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter coming soon. I promise...


End file.
